


Welcome Home

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: After the events of 4x12, Ava and Sara both got back safe from purgatory, but the pain of the ordeal will last sometime. Going back to their destroyed apartment only makes it worse. Luckily they have each other.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been queerbaited so many times my soul just doesn’t know how to handle these two and their adorable relationship. The new episode just had me in a little ball of feels. Let me just get them out here.

Ava was back. She was safe. Sara had been refusing to leave her side ever since they came out of purgatory. Ava didn’t mind, she needed her close after the ordeal. Their hands were laced together as they walked down the lit street leading to their apartment. Sara unlocked the door revealing the still trashed living room. Ava stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes scanning over the damage. 

“You okay?” Sara asked lightly, shutting the door.

“I don’t think so.” Ava shuttered. Sara wrapped her arms around her, Ava pressing her face into her shoulder. Her body trembled slightly as she tried to hold herself together. 

“You can cry baby, its okay.” Sara whispered into her ear. The simple words breaking the dam as a sob ripped out of Ava’s throat, her hands clinging to Sara’s jacket. They stood in the dark hallway, Ava’s tears soaking into Sara’s jacket. Sara tried to contain her own tears but the pain of the past weeks finally becoming too much and next thing she knew she was crying. They held onto each other for what felt like eternity just crying. 

 

“I-I was so scared.” Ava wiped at her eyes as flashes of getting thrown and tossed around her apartment by Neron played in her head. Her nails scraping on hardwood while she tried to scramble away as she was dragged out the room. She'd never heard herself scream like that before, the sheer panic of her voice had sounded foreign in her own ears. “I didn’t know what to do. I tried to fight him but…” More tears leaked out as Sara pulled her back into her embrace

“You couldn’t fight a demon on your own Ava.” 

“But what if-” 

“No buts or what ifs. You held your ground for weeks in purgatory, that’s amazing Ava do you hear me. You are so strong.” Sara pressed her forehead to Ava’s cupping her cheeks. 

“I hear you. When I saw you in there, I was about to give up Sara. I was going to die.” 

“But you didn’t. You didn’t. You’re right here.” Sara lifted Ava’s head so she could look into those watery grey eyes. “You’re right here.” She said a second time more to herself. Seeing their place trashed with Ava gone had shook her to the core. Her body had felt numb when she first saw that shattered mirror covered in Ava’s blood. She snapped back to the present as Ava’s soft hand rubbed a stray tear that streaked down her face. 

“I’m here.” Ava whispered, pulling Sara in for a soft kiss. “God I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. I needed my partner in crime to help me wrangle my crazy crew.” Sara laughed through her tears.

“I’m back now so I can kick everyone’s ass into shape.” Ava chuckled. After pulling each other in for another hug the couple decided they should clean the apartment up. They were tired but the wreckage of the place was a reminder of the experience they both wanted to put behind them. Sara turned on some music to try and lift the mood. It worked because Ava was singing softly as she picked up scattered mail off the floor. Sara took the cracked and bloodied mirror out first, unable to look at it for another second. They worked together righting and pushing the furniture back to where it belonged. Ava had a soft smile on her face as she repotted one of her favorite plants. 

 

“Hey you put Gus back.” Sara smiled at the little succulent. 

“What did I tell you about naming the plants?” Ava teased. 

“Look at him! He’s so cute he needed a name.” Sara grinned. Ava shook her head as she stood back up, looking around at the room. Everything was back where it should be, the initial panic she felt when she walked in the first time dimmed as she looked at the now homey space. She felt Sara’s arms snake around her waist, her head coming up to rest on her shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” Sara quietly asked. 

“Better. I don’t think I’ll be okay for awhile but I’m definitely better.” Ava answered honestly.  

“I’ll be right here with you the whole time.” 

“Pinky promise?” Ava asked softly, turning in Sara’s arms. 

“Promise.” Sara smiled hooking her pinky around Ava’s, both feeling the threat of more tears prickling at their eyes. Loving someone this much was almost scary to the both of them. After another hug, they decided to order some food. Ava let out a happy noise as she munched on the cheap pizza. They sat on the couch pressed together as they ate, watching one of Ava’s favorite movies. Lacing their fingers together for the rest of the film, once the food was gone. The simple touch was like a lifeline, holding them both together. Ava let out a yawn when the credits started to roll. 

 

“I’m in desperate need of a shower.” Ava sighed, looking at the steps that led to the bedroom. “Will you come with me?” She asked tentatively. 

“Of course.” Sara said with a reassuring squeeze to her hand. Walking up the stairs to their bedroom, Sara picked out some pajamas for them as Ava started running the water. She winced at the sharp pain in her side when she lifted her arms to take off her shirt. 

“Here let me help.” Sara walked over slowly lifting the shirt off her as delicately as possible. She let out a soft gasp at the bruises that covered Ava’s torso.

“It looks worse than it feels.” Ava placed her hand on Sara’s cheek, after seeing the worry in her eyes. 

“Ava...” Sara’s heart clenched at all the marks that covered Ava’s body. The idea that she was so close to losing the love of her life came flooding back. 

“Hey hey. I’m right here. Remember? No what ifs.” Ava encouraged gently. 

“Sorry.” Sara sniffled. “You’re the hurt one, why am I the one crying?” She tried to turn away but Ava held her. 

“Because Sara, you have feelings and you can express them. We’ll get through this together.” Ava’s other hand linked their pinkies, Sara smiled softly at the feeling. 

 

“We will.” She nodded. She helped Ava finish undressing before joining her in the shower. Ava’s hands shook slightly as she tried to wash herself, the pain in her body finally catching up to her. She should have let Gideon give her a proper once over but she just wanted to go home after she woke up. Sara took the sponge from her and gently washed her, being extra careful around all the marks and bruises. Ava let out a sigh of relief as Sara’s hands worked over the tense muscles, the light smell of the cedarwood soap calming her. Once they were both clean Sara wrapped her in a fluffy towel before grabbing the pajamas she picked out. The breathable t shirt felt good on Ava’s skin when she slipped it on. Crawling into bed felt like heaven as she settled into the sheets. 

“Here.” Sara handed her a glass of water and some ibuprofen. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Ava took the pills easily before laying down into the bed. She watched Sara turn off the lights before sliding into bed with her, both wrapping around each other. They sat in the darkness just processing for a while. 

“Sara?” Ava spoke into the night. 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you really only spend $250 on a mattress?”

“Oh my god let it go!” Sara laughed. 

“What? Whenever we get a house, we need a good mattress that lasts.” She chuckled. 

“Okay fine. When we get a house, well get the fanciest one they have. Good?” She said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Perfect.” Ava’s heart did a little flip at Sara’s phrasing of “when” and not “if” they get a house together. 

“I love you, you crazy woman.” Sara grinned. 

“I love you too babe.” She cuddled into Sara’s side feeling safe as they both slowly drifted off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My god my feels. I wrote this and my feels. But literally after the episode when off I made a google doc and wrote this.


End file.
